


A Pack of His Own

by SophiSinclair



Series: The Council of Alphas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a requested series of flashbacks centered on how the Sinclair Pack became what they are today. We start in 1976, when Rain Sinclair is just 16 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The very, very, very bad, no good day.

Rain looked around hesitantly, he had just come out to his parents as gay and was awaiting the explosion, seeing shock but no disgust on the faces of his Alphas. At 16 he was learning how to control the shifting powers that flowed between him and his Alpha-Father, but he was distracted by the wonderful scents of the males in school and in his extended pack.

 

"Rain, you are deciding to tell us this at the worst possible time, son." The melodic tone of his mother's voice sounded strained and he could smell her worry. "The young beta ladies of the pack have requested a chance to make their mark on you. We're hosting a ball in two weeks time."

 

His father cleared his throat softly. "We have nothing against your orientation son, as we can grow the pack with the bite as well as biologically, but I know you. You will eventually want sons and daughters of your own blood. Take the next two weeks to find yourself. Figure out if you can stand to have a marriage of convenience with one of the young ladies while finding your heart's love." 

 

Rain looked over his parents, the smell of pride warring with worry and slight amusement, to see graying hair at his father's temples. 'When had that happened? His black hair used to be dark as night.' He glanced over at his mother to find laugh lines and fine wrinkles softening her face. "I'll try, Papa, but I'm certain of this. I can't help how I feel." He looked down at his lap, upset that he had waited to bring this up until it was too late, just like he had waited to tell his mother about his ever switching moods. 'A Bi-polar Werewolf, who'd have ever thought?' 

 

His father smiled softly, "That's all I can hope for son, I want you to be happy. But you are my Heir and as such have certain responsibilities. The ball is just a chance to get to know many of the ladies in the extended pack, as well as a chance to mingle with other packs. Alpha Philip Hale is sending his Heir; Talia to join us as well."

 

His mother laughed brightly, her silverware slicing through the barely cooked steak on her plate just like her nails often sliced through deer-skin. "Imagine that, joining the Hale and Sinclair packs. That would be something, love. Talia is your age, Rain." Her tone had changed again, happy and amused at the same time.

 

Rain pushed his plate away with a false smile. "Yes, Mom. Talia is a great friend of mine. May I be excused?" He waited until his father huffed his approval before he raced off to his room to plan.

 

Locking himself behind a door made with mountain ash he pulled out his journal and began to write. He outlined a plan he knew his father would approve of before stopping and throwing the book across the room. "I'll take a wife, not a mate. Sire a couple of children and then divorce her and find a mate to help raise my kids. Yup. Lets just get past this ball." He gagged a bit before pulling out his stash of chocolate and rendering himself happy with a chocolate overdose.

 

In the dining room his parents finished their meal before retiring to their den. "Hayden, he's just confused. I'm sure he'll find the right woman to assist him as Alpha-mate." His mother was calm, changing for bed with quick movements.

 

Her husband and mate came to stand behind her, one hand grasping her hip softly. "Avra, he's as stubborn as I am. If our son says he is gay, he will find a male Alpha-Mate. It's not that big of a deal right now, but Rain wants babies. I know my son." Hayden released his mate and moved to change for bed. "It's unfair to ask this of him but he will do what he feels we want him to. Our boy is very kind-hearted." He slid into bed and pulled back the covers to assist Avra.

 

She settled in beside him, her nose buried in his neck, with a sigh. "I know. He's been through so much already, with his bi-polar disorder and figuring out his triggers. I'm glad he has Talia for support but I know that we won't see a Hale-Sinclair child in our lifetime."

 

\------

 

The day he had been dreading had come at last. The ball was in less than three hours. Rain pulled on the collar of his tailored black suit and ran his hands through his long hair, not bothering to pull it into a ponytail just yet. Talia had arrived that morning and had laughed at his obvious displeasure. His suit scratched his throat and wrists but Talia was forced into a dress that did not suit her skin tone at all.

 

"Stop fidgeting, Rain, you are only going to make it worse." She was lounging on his bed in the same position she had been for the last four hours, enjoying his squirming as the tailor finalized every line and crease of his pants.

 

He growled lowly, eyes flashing between gold and red in the mirror, forcing his limbs to still so the man could finish and he could just get comfortable. "Fine. Fine. But if they laugh at me, I'm burning this thing."

 

He felt the air behind him move as Talia appeared in the mirror. "Pull your hair back into a tail and wear your glasses. You look great." She smiled broadly, her eye flashing gold in amusement and happiness.

 

Rain smiled back at her, nerves calming as his nose filled with the calm scent of his very best friend. "Just stay beside me, Tal. Please?"

 

She placed a clawed hand on his shoulder gently, a reminder of the potential kept at bay. "I will always be at your side, Rain. We are friends for life. Better yet we are a pack of our own choosing." She smiled softly at him, smelling the change in his scent as his own fears were chased away.

 

"A Pack of our own Choosing. I like that Talia. You're brilliant!" He smiled broadly, eyes shining softly in the fluorescent light. Let's knock'em dead!"

 

Talia watched in amusement as the tailor braced himself against the chair and Rain moved to walk out of the room and tripped over the tailor and his own two feet, landing in a heap at the foot of his bed.

 

"Ow....ow..ow. Nothing's broken."

 

"Except your pride, right Rain?" Talia struggled to dampen her laughter as her friend collapsed in embarrassment, his face as red as a tomato.

 

Rain looked up at Talia with tears in his eyes. "I'm trying not to laugh myself to death, here!" 

 

The two friends descended into laughter as Talia joined Rain on the carpeted floor of his bedroom as the tailor looked on in amusement.


	2. 1978: Emilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years is a long time for some.

Eighteen. He was eighteen and preparing for the party to end all parties. After the resounding failure of the Beta Ladies Ball two years ago, Rain had given up on searching for a wife and just lived his life. Talia visited whenever possible and the two had grown closer than ever, fostering the growing Pack-bond between them.

 

Rain sighed, glancing in the mirror at his shoulder length hair with distaste. The stylist had been hired to trim the ends so his ponytail would fall at mid back, so he would stop sitting on it, but she had gone way too far. His lover Ashlyn had been distraught, his cries inconsolable, and had been sent home by Rain's mother Avra. He shook his head to dispel his thoughts and pulled his hair back into a tail before standing up to dress for the party. Unlike the disaster of 'The Ball', Rain had requested both guys and girls in an effort to mingle with more people. Two years and multiple lovers had only cemented the fact that he was gay.

 

He pulled on his suit, tailored to his specifications, and slid his feet into his shoes. Talia couldn't make it to the party this time, having taken the role of Alpha and began campaigning for a seat on the Alpha's council, but she had sent a friend to visit in her stead. Rain understood, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He too had ascended to the role of Alpha, but still lived under his mother's rules. The loss of his father had been hard on the collective pack but his mother was still in deep mourning, only coming out of seclusion for this very event.

 

"Let's knock'em dead, eh Pops?" He straightened his collar in the mirror and slid his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. A knock sounded at the door and it opened before he gave leave, but what walked through the door sent his senses into overdrive.

 

The most beautiful woman he had ever met stood shyly in the doorway, her honey blond hair fell in waves to her hips and her eyes where the clearest shade of amber he'd ever seen. "Um.. you're Rain?" Her voice was melodic and soft, his mind just barely registering her question.

 

He nearly tripped over his feet, moving to her side without his normal grace. "Yeah, My name is Rain. You are?" He grasped her offered hand lightly.

 

She smiled demurely, a blush rising high in her cheeks. "My name is Emilia. Talia sent me in her stead. She's my brother's girlfriend."

 

Rain was shocked, his best friend had sent the perfect woman his way. "Emilia, I have the most wonderful idea in the world." He smiled down at her with pure happiness radiating from every pore.

 

\---------

 

(Eleven Months Later)

 

"REMIND ME TO CASTRATE YOU, RAIN SINCLAIR!" The shriek was heard in the waiting room, Talia barely holding in peals of laughter as she heard her bond-mate whimper in fear. From where she stood she had the perfect vantage point to hear both Emilia's threats and Rain's placating. When Rain had called her with he plan to marry Emilia she had told him he was nuts, now though, now she understood.

 

The demure beauty provided love and support to Rain as he established himself in law school, while still allowing the man to pursue his heart's mate. She was happy to provide Rain with children and their wedding night had proven fruitful. "Liam, she's fine." Talia rested a hand on her Alpha-Mate's shoulder. Liam longed to go to his sister's bedside and rip Rain a new one, but his Alpha's hand pacified him for the current time.

 

Talia turned to face he swinging doors as she felt Rain approaching at a fast clip. 

 

"TWIN BOYS! We have twin sons!" Rain collapsed into Talia's embrace, tears barely kept from streaming down his face.

 

Talia hugged Rain tightly before grasping his shoulders and spinning him around. "Go establish yourself with your sons, Rain. We will be here waiting once they are ready to be seen and cuddled."

 

The befuddled man ran back into the labor-room to be with his babies and wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we find Rain, mourning the loss of his wife and dealing with a pesky nine-year old Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, RL has got me in a slump and I don't have regular access to a computer.

The twins were six when the next child was born, a male child that Rain named Tristain James or TJ for short. His soft blond hair a shock of light against the dark haired Sinclair’s, his blue eyes soft and innocent in a way that not even the twins had possessed. Rain could feel the healing strength in his young son and knew that he would do wonders in the years to come. Emily died that year and Rain was left to raise his three sons on his own. The twins, who had bonded to Rain more than his wife, didn’t feel the loss as deeply as Rain had but TJ, a newborn felt the shock of her death keenly. Rain moved in with Talia for several months until he could get a handle on raising the boys alone.

~~~~~~~  
Straightening his tie, Rain glanced over at Talia who sat humming softly to the gathered children. Another Alpha Council event had been planned and he was honor bound to attend as the Reigning Alpha of the area, Talia had deferred to his wishes and was going to stay home with the young children while he took Peter with him. The young beta was slippery, much like a eel with his keen ability to talk people into doing as he wished, and needed the firm hand of Rain to keep him in line. Sensing his unease Talia shifted her weight, settling Tj firmly against her breast while running a hand through the baby fine hair of her first-born; Laura. "You will be fine, Ra. Pete knows to be on his best behavior tonight. Besides, you need some time away from the den. The boys are fine and the twins seem to be as intrigued by Laura as they are by Tristain."

Rain sighed, turning away from the mirror to look over his make-shift family. Talia lay in the center of his huge bed, Laura passed out as only toddlers can across her lap, Tj snuffled softly at her breast and the twins were watching both young ones with wide eyes from either side of their godsmother. "I know that I need the time away but I am still..." He let his sentence drop off, avoiding mentioning his late wife as he had become accustomed to doing while in polite society.

"I miss her too, Ra. She was my sister-in-law as well as your wife." Talia's words were soft, as if she was speaking to the children when Rain knew full well that the words would only reach his ears.

He squared his shoulders and nodded firmly. "Alright, I'll collect Peter from Liam and we will have some fun at this dreary party. At least Deucalion can throw a shindig, as your loving husband seems keen to remind me at every turn." He smiled softly to the children and walked out of the bedroom and padded softly down the stairs. He could hear Liam instructing Peter on the finer points of addressing the Alphas and Betas of the council.

"Really, Liam, I am not as dense as you people seem to want to think. I can address the High Alpha without angering him or bringing a perceived shame to this family. The Hales have stood for thousands of years. I will not the reason that changes."

Rain couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't think you will be Peter. Well said. You look nice as well." He grinned down at the adolescent who smirked wryly back up at him.

"Thank Rain, Peter." Liam chided evenly, obviously exaspirated with dealing with his younger brother-in-law.

"Oh, Rain knows full well that I appreciated his kind words." The snark was evident in his tone and body language, forcing Rain to yet again smother a laugh. "Enough, are we ready?"

Rain smiled broadly at Liam over Peter's head. "Oh yes, Alpha Peter, we are ready. We will leave at your command." He bowed theatrically, pulling an eyeroll from the beta wolf.

Peter swept from the room to laughter from Rain and Liam who shared a brief smile at his antics. "Try to have fun, Rain. She would not have wanted you to stop being the happy and jovial Alpha that our combined packs love. My sister accepted both sides of your personality as well as your indiscretions with men. We love you, Rain, never forget that." Liam rested a hand on Rain's shoulder before smoothing out his collar.

Rain leaned into the brief touch and nodded before following Peter from the house. He glanced back at the 'Den', the residence of the combined Sinclair and Hale family packs. Talia had moved in with Rain when Emily died, if only to give comfort and support while gaining support of her own during the last months of her first pregnancy, Liam had spent many a night with Rain curled up between them with his head firmly against Talia's swollen belly. 'My family. Alright Em, I'll try.' He slid into the waiting limo, noticing that Peter had alreay poured himself a glass of champagne.

Rain raised an eyebrow, garnering a blush from the younger wolf. "One glass here and one tonight. We may have a higher tolerance but I will not be accused of getting my 'date' drunk." He smothered more laughter as Peter spewed his champagne over the expensive leather seats.

"You're a riot, Rain." The nine-year old was a prodigy in many ways and seemed far older than his years but he still blushed like a naughty child when caught doing something bad. He set the wine glass down on the side board and preceded to ignore Rain for the entire drive to the Alpha's Seat, home of the reigning Alpha Prime and the council's meeting chambers.

Rain turned his head to watch the scenery pass and thought back to the event that brought his Emily to him, cautiously hoping that something similar would happen tonight.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Apology and a Note.

I want to extend my sincere apologies to anyone who has read this and waited for more. I will be putting more out on this as soon as I can rescue the outline and completed chapters from the wreckage of my harddrive. Rain has so much more to say and that's just one part of the epic that is the Sinclair family. Gods there are 8 people whos stories are just waiting to be told and it has been over 200 days since I last put anything up. I am so sorry, please forgive me for making you all wait longer than I had ever expected. This tale will be completed, one day. I just hope to have something soon that is worth putting up.

~Blessings,

Sophie


End file.
